ProCygnTech14
is the 14th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on July 1, 2018. Summary Yumeto is seriously damaged while defending Momoha and Clark from Red Devil Group. Synopsis Momoha and Clark heads back to lodging, but they're attacked by Red Devil members when Horus and Sphinx comes to save them by easily destroy them. When one of men tries to hurt Momoha, Yumeto violently beats the man up until Momoha stops him, allowing the army robot his chance to throw acid on Yumeto and flees. At their lodging, Yumeto refuses to remove his wrestling mask in front of Momoha, explaining that his brother, Yutarou Goyou, told him never show his face to anybody because it wasn't "normal" like other humans since born with a congenital defect in his heart due to have a mysterious disease and is afraid that Momoha will be very sad if she witnessing his face and his congenital defect. Momoha assures Yumeto that she could never felt sad at him and takes off his mask, revealing Yumeto's charm-looking face. Meanwhile, the jharki Ranjeet Singh, WPWE's high-ranked agent, gives Hector a last speech after he made a last creation before his death. Later, Yumeto speaks to Momoha about his pour life with his brother since his father died from sickness, showing that Horus banishing his uncle Set in a real ancient Egyptian mythology and how he sealed him for good. Horus asks Raiju why he doesn't call Momoha "Princess" even though he is just a plawres robot, with Raiju saying that he is only doing what Momoha wants. With Daito's neck has slowly recovered, he notices Yumeto's hiding pain in his heart. Following Daito's advice, Momoha and Yumeto goes out to see Pulse Crystal Point. They are soon confronted by the man and a recovered Set at art museum, pointing at him to be same familiar as his master and revealing that Yumeto is a one who killed Malik with his hands. Shockingly to know about Malik has his servant, the man introduces himself as Hassan the Disaster, Franco's henchman, explain that Hector sent him to dispose of Horus, who his uncle supposed to be betrayed long ago if Yumeto's brother (who was in charge of the treason) didn't save him. Set, now upgraded as Set MK-2, attacks Horus in revenge for Malik's death, but Yumeto uses his Wadjet to transforms him into Ultra-Mode and easily beating up Set. Horus attempt to block Set's attacks, but Yumeto's pain is getting worse due to congenital defect and Horus is easily overpowered. Hassan taunts Yumeto, saying he deserved to have Set released from Horus' seal and decided to kill Yumeto in response for his master's death. Despite his pain, Yumeto tries to control Horus to attack his uncle, causing his system to overloading. As they fleeing to Egyptian Antiquities Section, Momoha learns the reason why Yumeto considers her his "Princess" was because of her voice is similar to Hector's "King", though Yumeto affirms that Momoha is his only "Princess". Hassan and Set corners them on a museum's rooftop and attempt to attack both, but Sphinx saves Horus by taking the serious damage and complete shutdown, much to Yumeto's disbelief. Hassan mocks Yumeto's desire to be a man, but Yumeto rejects him, saying he enjoys experiencing emotions and ordinary life despite he has a rare disease. In order to protect Momoha from Hassan's harm, Yumeto sacrifices himself by stabbing himself in the chest plate to getting rid Horus from anti-lock system. Distressed, Momoha briefly use Silicon Microchip on Horus and enters Yumeto's mind, sees the real Yumeto in the temple with Horus, who seal his uncle forever before pulling herself out. To stop Set, Yumeto uses Wadjet for the last time and allowing Horus to banish Set to another dimension with his chants. Hassan, who was too late to stop Yumeto's chanting, forcefully pushed away and fall from the museum's rooftop to death. Badly damaged, Yumeto collapses in Momoha's arms and he calls her by her name before he dies, much to Momoha's grief. Horus mourns over Yumeto and Sphinx's dying, but realize that Yumeto is not dead yet. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Yumeto Goyou *Daito Ichinomiya *Clark Shiboshi Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Kazuma Tsukishita *''Yutarou Goyou'' (flashback) Villains *Hector Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Minasa Rojo *Hassan the Disaster *Ranjeet Singh Robots *Raiju *Horus *Sphinx *Set MK-2 Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Yumeto's route. *Ranjeet Singh dies from lung cancer before the hologram figure of himself is created. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, Re:pray is used in Ep14 as Yumeto's ending song for the first time. *The title of the episode, "Fortuna", is Italian and translates to "Luck". Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime